


Most Valuable Members

by cqbrui



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqbrui/pseuds/cqbrui
Summary: You would think that Jessie, James, and Meowth would move on by now. There's actually a very important reason they don't. This story is more discussion than action, be warned.





	1. He's Just a Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Universe rules:  
> -Pokemon can learn many moves. The 4 move restriction only applies to official matches.  
> -Pokemon moves will be used rather than only being used when it's plot convenient. (Show writers who use flimsy nets to catch pokemon and forget that vine whip can lift people, I'm looking at you.)  
> -Pokemon are sentient. They don't think exactly like humans but they are as smart as a human. They're also just as varied, so while some will tend towards angrier personalities, their species won't determine their morality.  
> -Pokemon will use moves on their own.

"Nuh-uh! Not this time! I refuse to climb that!" Meowth turned away from the steep cliff. "The twerp got himself into the is mess; he can get himself out."

Jessie scowled. "I know it seems that way. He always _seems_ fine. He acts like it's not hard for him to be turned to **stone** -" the boys flinched- "or pelted with attacks **_from Legendary Pokemon_** -" another flinch- "But we should help him anyway!"

"Why?!?" asked James, "He's the one who chooses to run into danger! He's got friends to help him! And it's not like it ever gets us anywhere. The boss may not be angry right now, but just think if this ever gets back to him! Last time we wound up on TV!" His arms gestured wildly as his face turned red. "Not! This! Time!"

Grabbing their ears, Jessie decided that she'd had enough of their whining. "He saves the world- saves  _us_ \- everywhere he goes, and you're worried about the Boss? Imagine what'll happen if we _don't_ help him and the Boss is enslaved to Malamar! How angry do you think he'll be then?!?" The boys thought about that for a second and went white. Jessie grinned. "So~?" Jessie's voice grew sing-song like, "Are we climbing, or do you want to call the boss and tell him to put on a slave outfit?"

James grumbled but didn't say anything. Meowth looked back at their hot air balloon and let out a whine. "But why did that have to rip apart now?"

"There's no helping it!" said James. "We'll just have to do what we always do and go our own way." Reaching for his pokeball, James released Inkay. "Inkay, use Psychic!"

Inkay looked up, and up, and up. "I will have to take you one at a time. Please don't blame me if I run out of power." Meowth translated.

"That's fine," said James, and off they went.


	2. The Grand Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni lectures a subordinate on the importance of Ash-sitting. In my canon, he's much too smart to mess with legendaries (after Mewtwo).
> 
> This takes place during the beach episode where Ash's pokemon were poisoned and he almost lost to Team Rocket.
> 
> This story isn't in chronological order, either. Sorry! Maybe if I finish this whole thing, I'll go back and put it all in chronological order.

"Goddammit. Bewear, go grab them before they win!" Luca scowled as Bewear ran off. "Ash is really off his game lately. Is this really the guy who beats legendaries?"

His phone started ringing; the Boss was calling. "Status report," was all the Boss grunted.

"Yes, sir! Bewear has successfully passed herself off as a wild pokemon. I had her interfere today; they were about to win." Luca paused. "Sir, may I speak freely?"

Giovanni's eyes seemed to narrow, but he nodded curtly.

Luca took a breath. "As a member of Team Rocket, I was told our goal is to steal pokemon. Why are we interfering with our members? That Pikachu looked pretty valuable."

The scowl on the Boss' face had Luca ready to flee. "Are you aware of who that boy is?"

Feeling cold despite the sunshine, Luca swallowed. "Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, sir."

"And?"

He shifted. "And...and the guy who fights legendaries and interferes in our attempts to catch them-"

"NO!" Luca jumped. "Catching legendaries is a dangerous and often world-ending proposition. Members have attempted it before- **without permission** -" Giovanni ground out, "and were severely punished. The goal of Team Rocket has **never** been to end the world." He paused to say the next line slowly, emphasizing each word. _"Do you understand that?"_

"Yes, sir!" Luca's voice grew high pitched. "Sorry, sir!"

"As for the rest..." he sighed. "Jessie, James, and Meowth used to be incompetent. They were very useful because they never gave up on catching Pikachu- something which forced Ash to grow stronger- but they could not actually beat him. Those three are also-" he paused again, "-good." The word was spat out like a sour grape. "At their core. They will help Ash if he needs it, and have actually been rather useful. I was able to keep tabs on the Champion while knowing that my team was making him stronger and keeping him safe. I won't support him openly- what would people think of that?- but it is necessary to support him. I hate what he represents, but I like preventing the apocalypse. Even evil has to do helpful things once in a while."

 Luca smiled and nodded. The Boss was so wise! "I understand, sir. But at this point, wouldn't it be better to tell them what's going on or assign a different team?"

"Those idiots? It's safer to keep them in the dark. As for a new team...no. Thankfully, my organization is _not_ filled with do-gooders who will help in the end. You can prevent them from going too far, and those three actually have some good ideas once in a while." He grinned with evil glee. "Ideas we can implement for real, once the Champion has left the area. Keep following them. Keep making the Champion stronger. Steer him in the direction of the latest apocalypse."

"Yes, sir!" After Luca's salute, the Boss hung up.


End file.
